


Mother's Little Helper

by Kristen_APA



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, mild sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristen_APA/pseuds/Kristen_APA
Summary: A fluffy day with a sometimes mischievous Baby Bates.





	Mother's Little Helper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theglamourfades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglamourfades/gifts).



> **A/N:** This was my birthday gift to theglamourfades in 2017. :D It was also a happy early Mother’s Day in the UK to Anna! :)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own _Downton Abbey._

Anna never took time spent with her son for granted. Not after all that it took for him to arrive. Nor did she especially take for granted the nice quiet days at home. Well, as quiet as they could be.

Things hadn’t fallen back into the same routine after William was born, but as they say, life changes when you become a parent. Anna was given so many more days off work, and it was perhaps unspoken knowledge that Lady Mary wouldn’t be replacing her when the time came to finally leave service. Now that Will was a little older, Anna and John had resumed their hotel seeking in more earnest than ever before. But mostly, she wanted to cherish all the little milestones of her little boy, who was already growing before her eyes.

Today was one of those days off. John had a half day and would be returning after he stepped into Thirsk to speak to another agent.

~

Anna peeled a banana, placing it on a little plate and then mashed it with a fork. She swapped the fork for a spoon and scooped some up.

“Open, open,” Anna said in a sing-song voice.

But Will had other plans. He kept his mouth shut and just looked up at her.

“Open for Mummy,” she tried again.

This time he didn’t open his mouth, but instead grabbed the spoon, getting banana on his little chubby fingers, and he mushed it into his little mouth.

“Sweet pea, that’s not this works, and you know that.” She _tsked_ at him but then smirked at his little baby grin on his face, with smushed bananas on his round cheeks.

She wiped them with a rag. “Third time’s the charm.”

Will opened his mouth at the right time and Anna sighed with relief.

~

Changing nappies was the chore most parents loathed, and truth be told, it was not high on the list of Anna’s favorites. But she tried to make it than just about the necessity, blowing kisses on Will’s tummy before getting him redressed in his romper. He giggled in delight as she tickled his sides, and then counted his toes. He had fun while Anna reveled in her son’s little yet chubby baby limbs and features, still so surreal that this literal bundle of joy was part her and part John, something that they had created together out of their love.

~

She placed Will on the bed, shaking his rattle and then handing it to him. He grasped it and then put it into his mouth, gumming it.

Anna smiled and smoothed his blonde hair, and then turned her attention to putting the laundry away. She folded the clothing from the basket, and tried to open her drawer in the dresser. It made a horrible noise as it scraped the inside of the piece of furniture. Clearly it had become misaligned, as she yanked the rest of the drawer completely out.

“I’m just going to set this here, sweet pea,” she said as she laid the drawer to Will’s left.

The baby peered over and into the drawer and then looked back at his mum as he shook his rattle again.

Anna went back to the dresser and ran her hand on the inside. It seemed like nothing was broken off and she just needed to put the drawer back in, thinking that it had just come off the track.

She turned back and found her son pulling out all the drawer’s contents, strewing her stockings and underthings all over the bed.

But what was more interesting was what was on Will’s head.

_Her garter._

He gave a mischievous giggle as Anna began to chastise him and gently taking the things from his little chubby baby hands. “No, no, Will, these are Mummy’s!”

He stopped and looked up at her with curious big eyes, all with her garter from France crowning his head as if he was Lady Mary in the Grantham tiara. Just the sight sent her into a fit of laughter.

“What’s this all about?”

John entered, now back from work and his important errand, and a bemused expression crossed his face as he assessed the situation he had just walked into.

“Well Mr Bates, it seems our boy has learned to put something on himself.” She burst into another fit of giggles.

“You mean he put that on his own head?”

She nodded as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Will babbled with glee and reached for his father to say hello. John could help but laugh too. He took the garter off of the baby’s head, and leaning towards his ear said, “One day you’ll learn what this is for, and that it’s more fun to take off.”

“John!” Anna whacked him on the arm as he grinned.

He picked Will up and bounced him as Anna went about refolding the clothes. Will giggled happily as his dad planted a kiss on his temple.

“How did Thirsk go?” Anna asked.

“About much the same as the other trips. A few more places to look at, at least.”

“Well, it’s more than a start.”

The baby put his little arms around John’s neck. “How would you like that, Will? Can you help us choose?”

He made a sound that Anna claimed was “Da,” and her heart melted completely. John’s face was full of joy, and she knew that the smile was never leaving hers, not now. 

~           

Anna soft voice filled the room, singing some Yorkshire song that John was only familiar with because of her. She lapped the water over the baby in handfuls and he giggled a little. John chuckled as he aided with the soapsuds. Will took the opportunity to try to splash his parents.

“He’s at the stage where he thinks everything is a game.”

“And perhaps I let him get away with too much,” Anna said, “But he’s just so happy.”

And that happiness was infectious.

After his bath, it was now time for bed.

“Snug as a bug in a rug,” John murmured as he tucked the blanket around his sleeping son.

 She made a contented sigh, and brushed the hair on Will’s forehead. She then pressed herself against John’s solid form next to her, gazing at their child, their hearts all so full.

~

Anna shuffled her shoes off and collapsed onto the bed. John, with his shirtsleeves rolled up and his waistcoat half undone, more slowly lowered himself next to her. He propped himself against the headboard whereas she lay prone, her head on the pillow.

“I have something for you,” he said, retrieving something from his nightstand.

“Hmm?” she asked, eyes closed. As she opened them, she saw her husband leaning over her with a chocolate bar in hand. “Oh, ooo!”

He chuckled as he opened it and broke off a piece, offering it to her, which she gladly took and devoured.

“Mmm, and how should I thank you for this treat?”

She rolled over and straddled him, their lips catching each other’s with passionate instinct, and a hint of chocolate.

They broke apart with a smile and he ran his hands up and down her sides. “If we keep this up,” his voice low, “we might end up with another Baby Bates on our hands before we even move into a hotel.”

“Well, we’ll just have to make do either way,” she said coyly.

“Indeed.”

Both of them beamed at the idea of more children, imagining them finally in their little inn. It had taken so long for them to be able to freely dream, and now they were living part of that dream, with the rest and more to come soon.

Anna leaned in again to kiss him, but was interrupted by the wail of Will from the other room. She sighed as John chuckled. Sliding off him and the bed, she said, “I’ll see to him.”

But then she turned back to him and lightly touched John’s lips and grinned. “To be continued.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** I also have no idea how prevalent bananas were in Yorkshire in 1926 but just pretend, because “Banna” looks like “Banana” and this has been something I’ve always thought lol. Also to theglamourfades: Team Banana Boat ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
